


That Which Will Never Change

by MysticaltigerSorceress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Crushes, Dreams, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Implied Crush, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Multi, Other, Some Humor, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaltigerSorceress/pseuds/MysticaltigerSorceress
Summary: Some things change, life will get rough, it'll be hard to press on. But some things won't ever change. Remember to pass your love to your loved ones.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That Which Will Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroomsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsin/gifts).



B stepped out of her cabin into the sunlight, relishing the gentle warmth of the early morning sun. The breeze lightly rustled her hair and clothes. What a lovely day to make land. 

The Moby Dick had dropped anchor at what presented itself as a calm spring island. (Who knew, knowing the weather stability of the Grandline, perhaps it would start raining spiked hail balls later.) The low rolling hills were covered in young, light green grass and the occasional scrubby bush broke up the neverending landscape. The smell of soil and wildflowers mixed with the salty sea breeze just added to the excitement of being back on land. 

Of course, there were still chores and duties to carry out before they got to relax. Everyone had their assignments for what needed to be done first, and B was no exception.

B was just about to disembark when she spotted Ace and Haruta chatting outside of the washrooms. Ace was carrying a Cameko Den-Den Mushi in his hand, trying to hold it inconspicuously behind his back. Both might’ve appeared casual, but something about the way they kept snickering and glancing around told her they were up to something She perked her ears to them but didn't watch them directly so they didn't realize she was onto them.

"Ready to head into town, B?" B nearly jumped in surprise, but smiled since she recognized the voice. She turned and looked up to smile at Izo, who had materialized behind her. She pressed her finger to her lips and slyly pointed in Ace and Haruta’s direction. His brow furrowed as he looked where she pointed and tried to figure out just what she wanted him to see. A slight tilt of his head followed by the slightest grin and she knew he connected the dots. 

“Just what are those two up to?"

"If I had to guess, they're up to no good." She chuckled. "Should we check, or wait to see what happens?" 

Izo focused his keen eyes on them, and he slowly grinned, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Let's wait." He smiled down at her, expression as gentle as always.

They sat against the railing together and settled into idle chatter as they waited. It wasn't long until there was a flash of light followed by angry yelling.

"WHO’S IDEA WAS IT?!" Marco bellowed and B couldn't help but laugh as he angrily burst onto the deck. His usually golden blonde hair was now dyed bright purple, and Ace and Haruta were cackling delightedly as they evaded him. Ace and Haruta decided the wisest course of action would be to escape to the island and take off running. Marco transformed his arms into wings and flew after them, hot on their heels. 

"Purple looks fairly nice on him," Izo chuckled. Well, they’d relaxed long enough. Time to get to work. Izo led the way down the gangplank, B following just behind him.

"COMING THROUGH!" B checked over her shoulder and lurched out of the way of Shanks and Buggy as they barrelled haphazardly down the gangplank. Buggy was shouting at Shanks as they raced each other up the beach into a vibrant jungle, shoving his face angrily against Shanks' face, but Shanks just laughed as he always did. B shook her head and chuckled at their antics. B turned to comment to Izo, but the beach was clear. Where had Izo gone?

“B, would you mind keeping up with them?” B’s cheeks grew warm, and she turned to the ship at her back. The Oro Jackson had replaced the Moby Dick in the cove, and there on the deck stood Rayleigh. Part of her wondered what happened to the Moby Dick and the other Whitebeard Pirates, but she quickly dismissed it. She was also a member of Roger’s crew. Why shouldn’t she be here with them?

“Sure thing–” A loud crack followed by screaming and crashing came from the jungle just off the shore. “Oh, for goodness sake,” B rolled her eyes and lightly jogged up the beach into the jungle. Oden was rubbing off on those two far too much. 

As she searched the foliage for the troublesome apprentices, something felt slightly off, but she couldn’t quite figure out what it was. The jungle didn’t give off any immediate signs of danger, nor could she sense any bloodlust toward her.

“Shanks? Buggy? Where did you little brats wander off to?” B yelled into the trees. 

“Red nose? Red hair?” 

Her voice seemed to fall flat against the trunks. No leaves rustled. There were no animals in the underbrush. No birds in the canopy. 

She held still. This was the sound of perfect silence.

_ Where did everyone go? _

B caught a flash of movement in her peripheral vision and whipped around. There was a flicker of orange amidst the green and she bolted after it, nevermind what it was. She should be able to handle it, whatever it was.

B stopped. Where had… whatever it was gone? She watched for a sign of anything living or moving around her. The jungle was eerily still again.

Wait a moment. Which way was the shore? She hadn’t gotten herself lost, had she? A final glance through the foliage and she turned back the way she came. She should get back to her crew! The trees seemed to press closer and closer together as she tried to retrace her steps. Nothing seemed familiar, nor could she see, smell, or hear the sea from where she was. Just how far had she gone into the jungle?

From her left came a rustle and B took up a defensive position. The plants shook; whatever it was drew closer. She started to launch into action but stopped when she recognized the face that poked out.

"Fushichou-chan," B relaxed. “It’s you.” Marco gave her one of his reserved smiles. 

"What are you doing out here yoi? The party's already started." He gestured for her to follow him and led her through the trees. She walked close to him, close enough for their shoulders to brush. She didn’t want to get lost again. His hair was still bright purple and looked like an exotic flower had been placed atop his head. She stretched her hand out and ruffled it, chuckling quietly.

“Purple doesn’t look half bad on you,” she teased, laughing at his grumpy expression. He sulked at her laugh and grumbled under his breath about the shampoo that was now wasted due to hair dye being in it. While her gaze was fixed upon him, her foot caught on a root and she went down, throwing her hands out to catch herself. Marco caught the back of her coat before she hit the ground and lifted her up to set her back on her feet.

“Watch your step, yoi.”

“Thanks, sorry,” B mumbled apologetically. Marco responded by taking her hand in his. They continued quietly walking hand in hand, the only sound being their breathing and their feet on the dirt trail they followed. 

And then, B heard something. Familiar voices grew in volume, and suddenly the path they were following opened into a large clearing where the Roger and Whitebeard Pirates were throwing a massive party.

There was one massive bonfire in the center of the clearing, but several smaller fires dotted the space surrounding. Wonderful smells and music filled the air, along with plenty of laughter and banter from the two crews. Marco waved to B and went to say hello to Crocus. B wandered into the party, simply happy to be back with her crews’.

Pops, Roger, and Oden sat together around the largest bonfire, bellowing a sea shanty in between eating and drinking. Jozu was wrestling several people all at once and still winning from what B could tell. Vista dueled with Shanks atop a table, both equally cheered on by both crews. Hugs, handshakes, and waves were distributed to her friends as she explored the festivities. But oh, what was that delicious smell?

“Dammit Ace!” B laughed when she saw what Ace was being cursed out for. Thatch was covered in splattered food and dragging Ace out of a large pot of soup, cursing his younger friend for his narcoleptic habits. Thatch laid him on the ground out of the way, where Ace continued to snore while the commander and chef simply shook his head. B joined him in watching Ace. “Of course he had to fall into the soup, couldn’t just fall backward or to the side.” Thatch complained.

B was quick to dip her finger in the soup and smiled when she licked her finger clean. “Don’t worry, he didn’t ruin the flavor.”

“Hands out!” Thatch scolded her but filled her a bowl without hesitation. “Go sit, and save me a seat!” 

B parked herself at the nearest fire pit and sat on a log with plenty of room on either side of her. Kingdew, Blamenco, and Rakyuo were already seated around the fire, and they offered her a warm greeting as she joined them. She smiled and waved silently, seeing as her mouth was currently full of soup. Thatch’s soup was definitely her favorite. 

They all scootched closer and brought her into their conversation, though she was too busy happily slurping her soup to add too much to their conversation verbally.

_ “Why didn’t you save me?” _

B froze, spoon in her mouth. She whipped around, dread making her chest tight and heavy. Thatch was smiling down at her. 

“Why didn’t you save me a seat?” He laughed and took a place across the fire from her, not noticing how shaken B was. Why was she trembling? Everything was okay, right? She couldn’t think of a reason it shouldn’t be.

But his words began to echo in her mind, tumbling and screaming and glitching with static.

_ Why didn’t you save me? Wh-y ddidn’t y-Ou SavVe mE? wH-Hy di-IdnnN’T YoUUU–  _

B dropped her soup and rushed to Thatch, grabbing him fiercely by the shoulders as if possessed. She checked him over frantically, looking for something to be wrong. Something was wrong, but what? The feeling of impending horror and doom filled every fiber of her being, clouded any coherent thought she might’ve previously had.

“B, you okay?” He set his own food down and placed his hands over hers, brow’s furrowed in concern. Her eyes met his, and something in her settled just a little bit. She tried to answer, but the words caught in her throat. 

Thatch pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing his hand against her back, and B latched onto him, unsure why she was so upset.

“B, what’s the matter?” She heard Ace yawn behind her. “Thatch, what did you do this time?”

Thatch didn’t answer. He couldn’t, since he didn’t know, but B knew this wasn’t his fault. Somehow, she felt whatever was wrong was her fault. Ace joined them, placing his hand on top of her head, skin impossibly warm as usual. She struggled to find words to describe what was wrong.

“Forgive me,” B whispered after what felt an eternity. 

“What?” Thatch and Ace responded in unison, sounding confused. B felt confused herself. What would they need to forgive her for? But something in her told her she needed both of their forgivenesses. She pulled out of Thatch’s hug enough to look at both of them.

“Please,” She begged them. They gave each other odd looks but nodded.

“You haven’t done anything wrong by us,” Ace crouched next to her and Thatch and placed his hand on her shoulder. “There isn’t anything to forgive.”

“And even if you did wrong us, we’d forgive you. Every time.” Thatch assured her.

“You’re our family. We love you, and nothing will ever change that.”

B wrapped an arm around Ace and Thatch and pulled them into a tight embrace which they returned. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. Their warmth faded, and their bodies sagged against her, limp, heavy and cold. The sounds of the party faded away. Cold wind whipped her face, the smell of death and smoke filled the air. She opened her eyes and found herself kneeling atop the execution platform in Marineford, the destruction of the Summit War spread before her. Bodies and debris litered the ground. And the words echoed again, grating against her whole being.

_ WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE US B?  _

B shut her eyes and dropped the bodies in her arms, avoiding looking directly at them. Her head was screaming at her, and she squeezed her head in her arms, anything to try to relieve the reverberating in her skull.

B jerked awake, breathing erratically. It took her a moment to get her bearings but recognized where she was. She was in a room at Shakky’s bar in Sabaody. 

She slowly lifted her head, blinking furiously to get her eyes to adapt to the candlelight. Something was stuck to her cheek, and she carefully peeled it off and held it up to the light. It was a photograph. B must’ve fallen asleep while looking at her old photo’s. She had spread them all across the table. Some were much older than others, evident from the sun-tampered colors. A few were a bit torn, a few were more well-loved than others. Some carried food stains, some carried tear stains. But they all carried precious memories.

In the picture stuck to B’s cheek, Marco’s hair was purple as opposed to his natural blonde. He was chasing Haruta and Ace across the Moby Dick, Pops and everyone laughing in the background. Izo had taken this photo, and B was barely visible in Blenheim’s pocket, bleary from a nap. The prank had left Marco’s hair purple for nearly two months and had given everyone a good laugh. 

Other pictures she’d fallen asleep on included Shanks and Buggy faceplanted in the sand after falling off of the beached Oro Jackson, Roger and Oden drunk off their arses and singing and dancing together, and a particular favorite of her, Izo, Thatch and Ace together. (Thatch was carrying a sleeping Ace like a sack of potatoes, and B got a piggy back ride from Izo.)

The dream was fading fast, but the last words were stuck on repeat in her head, like a scratched cd or a broken record. 

_ Why didn’t you save us? _

B stood abruptly and dropped the photograph on the table, suddenly aware of how wet her cheeks were. She grabbed her jacket from the bed and started to leave her room. Yet, she wavered when she got halfway out the door. The urge to go somewhere else eventually lost to another voice in her head.

_ We’d forgive you. _

_ You’re our family. _

B hesitatingly approached her desk, and picked up a photo of her family. Pops and all the commanders smiling up at her. Dream Ace and Marco’s voices came back to her.

_ We love you, and nothing will ever change that. _

_ Nothing would ever change that. _


End file.
